A New Beginning
by hippicowgirl
Summary: Ok, so this is the sequel to A Heart Of Stone. I hope everyone likes it i personally think it is churning out pretty good so far :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I have decided to write a sequel to my story. I have gotten a lot more reviews then I thought I would so I am really happy about that. I would like to thank everyone that read my other story ****J **

**I would suggest reading my other story called ****A Heart of Stone****. Ok well I hope everyone likes it because I worked really hard on it.**

:::::::: ::::::::::: ::::::

I sat on my favorite rock looking out at the la Charla river. The water was flowing rapidly after the snow from winter.

The warm spring breeze blew through my hair. My numb life less legs hung over the side dipping into the cold May waters.

I ran my fingers through the short green grass and picked a few brightly colored flowers. I looked sadly at my purple wheel chair that was now my only source of transportation.

Ace had been sold when they found out Sam would never be able to ride again. Sam had felt almost as bad as when Jake had left her when she saw the trailer pulling out of river bend.

Tempest was still around but all Sam could do was pet her and groom her. Sam had never felt so useless as she did now.

Her flowing dressed tickled her waist. As her long hair danced on her back. Jake was around again but Sam didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

She did all of her chores in the house and outside that she could do. But being in a wheel chair was anything but easy. Her home was virtually impossible to move around.

The hallways where too narrow and the ramp upstairs was to steep. Every morning was a hassle just to get ready.

Sam sat thinking about everything she had been through in her life. Jen talked to her every day over the phone. But they grew further and further apart each day.

For Sam things would never be the same again. She would never feel the thrill of riding the Phantom over the flat Nevada desert.

Sam couldn't do it anymore. She was a grown woman of 27 years and she wasn't going to have to be treated like a baby.

And so she made up her mind right then and there that she would leave her family free of worries for once in their lives. They would be able to start over with their new baby they had on the way.

Gram would no longer have to help Sam get out of bed and Wyatt wouldn't have to wheel her any where she needed to go.

Jake wouldn't have to deal with a girlfriend he had to do everything for. And Sam well she would be able to start over.

So Sam dragged herself over to the huge wheelchair and started on her way back to her house. When she got in Gram went to go help her onto the couch but instead Sam pushed her off.

Sam got onto the couch by herself and looked up into her Grandmothers eyes.

" Gram I have something to tell you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Ok I think that was a good first chapter don't you? Ok please review everyone I would greatly appreciate it J**


	2. Chapter 2

" Yes dear?" " I am moving." Sam tried to sound as monotone as she could but her voice broke after only three words. Her eyes filled up with tears and her hands began to shake.

" W…..W…What? HUH wait…like leaving? Forever? " her Gram stuttered tears flowing like the river Sam had just been at. Her Gram sat on the couch one hand over her heart the other wiping her eyes.

But the tears kept on flowing and with every tear that dropped off of her grandmothers face Sam felt like a large knife was stabbing her in the heart.

" Gram I can't keep doing this. I am to much work for you and dad and Brynna. You guys will have a new baby to take care of in a couple of months. 

By the time the little kid arrives you will have forgotten I ever even lived here. I am to much work for you guys. I am a grown woman and I need to start helping myself.

I need to start fresh. Dad doesn't even want me here anymore. All he does is drive me around and I am pretty sure he is getting sick of it.

I have already caused you guys so much trouble I would hate to make you any sadder. This is for the best. I think it would be better if dad didn't find out about this until he gets home.

I have to go Gram I am sorry." Sam said tears flowing freely down her face as her eyes rapidly got redder and redder.

" Sam I want you to know that I will never forget you as long as I live and I know that for a fact. You where never a burden to us and you wouldn't have been if you continued to live here either. 

Yes there is going to be a new baby here now but it will not be you. No one can ever replace you ok? Your father will always be here for you if you need him I want you to know that. 

You will always be his little girl and nothing can change that. If this is really what you want though then there is nothing I can do to stop you.

I will help you pack your bags if you would like tell me where you need to go and I can help you."

Sam got back into her wheel chair and started up to her room. After packing only the necessities she went down to where her grandmother was waiting in the car still crying her eyes out.

" I need you to take me to three ponies please," I said as I hulled myself out of my wheelchair to sit up front.

After about half an hour they finally pulled up into jakes farm. Sam got out of the car without grams help grabbed her stuff from the back seat and gave her Gram one last kiss goodbye.

As she slowly began to wheel herself up the Ely's ramp she thought about what she was going to say. How was Jake going to react.

As Sam lightly knocked on the door she was so scared she began to break out into a heavy sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I wanted but I did get enough to continue. **

**I would just like to remind every one that this is a SEQUEL. That means that there was another story before this one. **

**So if anyone is confused and doesn't understand what is going on then you should read A Heart Of Stone, and then you will understand it better.****J**

**I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter and PLEASE review it really makes my day **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat in my chair waiting for someone to open the door. I heard someone get up and then heavy footsteps walking down the hall towards the door.

The door slowly creaked open and I felt like my heart was going to stop. Jake stood in front of me in a pait of sweatpants and no shirt.

His dark tan stomach was as hard as a rock and his black hair glistened in the sunlight. I hadn't even began to talk yet but already tears run down my cheeks.

Jake saw me and immediately his face was covered in concern. He bent down on his knees so he could look me in the eye.

He grabbed my hands in his and spoke in a quite gentle voice. " Sam what's wrong?"

I looked into his dark brown eyes. The mustang eyes that I had loved for so long. I almost chickened out thinking this was the wrong thing to do.

But then I immediately thought about how unfair this was to Jake. He shouldn't have to get down on his knees just so that he can look into his girlfriends eyes.

" Jake I need to leave," Jake went to say something but I cut him off. " It isn't fair to you. You shouldn't have to push your Girlfriend around in a wheelchair just so you can go on a date.

You shouldn't have to pick me up just so that I can get into bed. It isn't fair to anyone around here what they have to do to help me.

I am a pain in the butt to everyone and I hate it. I don't like how everyone has to help me just so that I can go about my daily routine.

Jake you deserve so much better. You need someone who can help you not someone you have to do everything for.

It isn't right. I need to go so that you can be happy again." With those final words I cried harder than I ever had in my whole life.

I was barely able to breath my chest was so heavy. I was chocking on my own tears. I was shaking so hard I was scared I was going to fall out of the wheel chair.

When my tears finally stopped enough for me to see Jake's face I saw that his eyes too had tears in them. I was shacked. I had never seen Jake Ely cry.

I felt miserable knowing that it was me who had caused him to cry. I realized he was still holding my hands making it impossible for me to role away.

I looked up into his eyes and saw a mixture of hurt love confusion and fright. He looked up at me and his hold on my hands tightened slightly.

" Sam I want you to know that NOTHING in the world would make me love you any less. In the morning I look forward to going to your house to help you. Without you I wouldn't have a reason to live.

You have never and never will be a problem for me. I don't deserve anything better than you because there is nothing better than you.

If you where to leave I don't know what I would do with myself. Sam life is never easy but you have to roll with the punches and make the best out of what you have.

So what if you can't walk. When I look at you I still see the strong determined girl that I knew before the car accident." Jake spoke softly but his words where strong with confidence.

Looking at his face I knew he wasn't lying.

" Wait here I will be right back," He called running up the stairs leaving me sitting at his doorway. I looked around his home and was surprised to see that no one else was around.

It was very rare that Jake was the only one home even if his brothers where all older and married. Sam looked towards the stairs again and saw Jake running down with something small in his hand.

He walked back over to me and knelt in front of my chair yet again. But this time he was only on one knee and he was holding a small velvet box in front of him.

" Sam don't ever leave me please," he said as he opened the case to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. There was a huge diamond sparkling in the middle.

Surrounded with small red ruby's that where shaped like hearts. Engraved along the gold where pictures of wild horses running free.

My breath hitched and I wasn't capable of speaking. I tried moving my mouth but nothing happened. Tears filled my eyes.

I watched as Jake sat awaiting my answer. I had never thought he would actually propose to me. Finally I seemed to get over my shock a little and I was able to form one word, " YES!" I yelled leaning in to give him a kiss.

**JAKES POV**,

I met her half way. When our lips met I slipped the small ring onto her pale finger. I had never been so happy in my life.

When Sam said she thought she was a pain to me I felt like screaming that she was the exact opposite of pain.

I loved her with all my heart even if she wasn't able to walk. I knew right then and there that nothing in the world could make me happier.

I carried her inside and set her down on my lap. We sat on the couch watching TV happy to be with each other.

Finally I carried her out to my truck bringing her wheel chair along with me. I drove her home but by the time we pulled up to her drive she was fast asleep.

I walked to the door with her in my arms and knocked lightly. Her Gram came running over to see who was there.

When she saw Sam she began to cry. But then she saw the diamond ring on Sam's special finger and looked up at me in shock.

I nodded slightly to confirm her thoughts and she started to smile so wide I knew it had to hurt. " She loves you and I can't thank you enough for convincing her to stay.

Wyatt has been a mess ever since he heard she left." Gram said quietly so that she wouldn't wake Sam.

" I haven't asked Wyatt about the wedding yet but I knew that I needed to ask her then so the wouldn't leave. Do you think he will be mad?"

I started to get nervous remembering that I really should have asked Wyatt's permission first. " I think he will be far from it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awe I thought that was cute Ok so that is NOT the end I will continue but only if I get a nice number of reviews. So please hit that little button and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
